


I Want to Give You My Heart

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Confident Alec Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gift Giving, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Short & Sweet, Shy Magnus Bane, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 21: Gift Giving
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	I Want to Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little poll on Twitter and most of yall said you wanted an au malec drabble, so here is an au malec drabble.
> 
> AU Magnus is a baby and i love him sm :')

Magnus' life since the alternate universe Clary came along was completely the opposite of what Magnus was ever expecting.

After he finally got her and the other Jace back to where they were supposed to go and wiped some memories he had planned on just leaving the party, wanting nothing more than to go home and bask in the fact that his  _ magic  _ was back. To just sit and feel it flowing through his veins.

He definitely hadn't been expecting Alexander Lightwood to stop him on his way out.

Hell, he thought that Alec would have forgotten about his boring self as soon as he had left his sight.

That had not been the case.

Alec had managed to convince him to stay for a few drinks, drinks that included lots of flirting (not on Magnus' side) and some touching that even today made Magnus shiver happily. Somehow, Alec had managed to worm his way into Magnus' heart after he'd found out about his tarot card readings and had immediately made an appointment. Hed shown up at the Magnus' appointment with flowers and a rather charming smile.

At first Magnus had tried to hide his feelings, ignore them because really, nothing good could come out of dating Alec Lightwood one of the most confident and beautiful men Magnus had ever had the privilege of knowing. But, Alec had managed to get him to open up and eventually Magnus had said yes to a date. Then he'd gotten kissed for the first time in  _ years  _ and then he had a boyfriend.

A loving, amazing, patient, gorgeous boyfriend.

It didn't take long for Magnus to open up to Alec about being a warlock. He'd honestly thought that the other man would leave him but, as he had so many times since they'd met, Alec surprised him and stayed. In fact, Magnus is pretty sure nobody has ever been so obsessed with his cat eyes.

That would be how Magnus found himself doing Christmas festivities with Alecs family, who were great and he loved just like they were his own.

It was the 21 of December when Alec had requested a quiet night in with just the two of them.

Magnus had immediately said yes because he had something he wanted to give to his boyfriend anyway.

They had curled up in front of the fireplace together with wine after dinner, which Alec had spent the majority of making him blush like there was no tomorrow, when Alec nudged him gently.

"I've got something for you," Alec said, smiling excitedly.

All Magnus could do was bite his lip, watching as Alec pulled a little box out of his pocket. The only thing that made Magnus not freak out was that it was clearly a necklace box. He didn't know what he would have done if it was a ring box. Alec handed it to him with such gentleness that it made his heart hurt. He was always so gentle with Magnus, like if he wasn't he'd break and Magnus didn't know if he wouldn't.

Inside the box was a silver chain link necklace with a small pendant in the middle. The pendant was a small oval but it clearly had the words "I love you." engraved in it. It made Magnus' heart stop because they hadn't quite said those words yet. He had to blink away tears, taking a deep breath in order to find his voice.

"Alexander…" he sniffled, touching the pendant gently with his fingertips. "Its- its beautiful."

He took another long deep breath, feeling Alec watch him patiently.

"I love you too."

As he whispered he slowly looked up, watching as Alecs eyes began to sparkle in joy and his eyes crinkle as he smiled widely.

"Yeah? You do?"

Magnus laughed softly through his tears, nodding. "Yes, Alexander. I love you."

Alec let out a relieved laugh before kissing his lips softly, mumbling the same words for the first time back to Magnus. They made his heart race and made it significantly harder not to cry.

It was almost 30 minutes later when he realized he also had something for Alec. When Alec opened the box he'd gotten to reveal a ring with a yellow gem in the middle, he looked more than delighted that Magnus had gotten him a ring, immediately slipping it on next to his others. Magnus instantly felt the effects he'd been expecting, smiling softly to himself as he practically could feel Alecs heart beat.

He'd carefully explained that he had enchanted the ring so that Magnus would know if Alec was ever in danger and that if Alec concentrated hard enough he could feel Magnus' heart beat too.

Alec had pulled him close, mumbling multiple thank yous, kissing him hard after Magnus mumbled about it being the closest he could get to giving Alec his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> #cherrys25daysofmalec check it out yall
> 
> (Also I will edit all of these once they're all written, I promise)


End file.
